


The 100 | Natural [Fanvid S1-5]

by VidDuality



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I love this show, Natural, Season/Series 05, all of these characters are mass murderers, imagine dragons, octavia blake is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: "You gotta be so cold to make it in this worldYeah, you're a natural."A tribute to the darker, more badass side of our "heroes."





	The 100 | Natural [Fanvid S1-5]

Fandom: The 100  
Song: "Natural" by Imagine Dragons  
Edited by: VidDuality

"Natural" Lyrics:  
Will you hold the line?  
When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me  
In this house of mine?  
Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?  
Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?  
'Cause this house of mine stands strong

That's the price you pay  
Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey

Will somebody  
Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and  
What's happenin'?  
Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'  
We are the youth  
Call out to the beast, not a word without the peace, facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth

That's the price you pay  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading  
Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it  
I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear  
Gonna make it  
I'm gonna make it...


End file.
